Morning Risers, Daytime Sleepers
by DigitaLover
Summary: Such opposite lovers are bound to run into disagreements every now and then. Silly oneshot of yaoi fluff.


**Author's Note:**

**No lemons here, although both gentlemen are certainly nude throughout this story and lime is implied with fluff. I'll move this story to the M section if it turns out it must be.**

**Disclaimer: I'm supposing this is mandatory from practically seeing a disclaimer on all the fanfictions I've read before, but isn't it obvious I'm not the amazing Kouta Hirano? X3**

**Onto the story...**

* * *

It wasn't that he would burn to ash just as any typically weak vampire would when exposed to the sun. No. He was a true nosferatu. The No Life King. He just disliked the annoying light.

Scratch that. That was describing his feelings on the matter lightly. He despised the damned ball of gas. He'll reluctantly admit that it's heat was pleasing to his chilled undead flesh from time to time, although direct contact was ridiculously unnecessary. Especially for his eye sight.

So as delightful as it was waking from a blissful nap in the strong arms of his dear slumbering priest in their very own room they had begun to share, he couldn't help hissing in pure hatred as the blinding rays of light assaulted him as the sun began to rise.

Attempting to wiggle out of Anderson's grasp, he managed to lift himself off of his lover's broad chest enough to prop himself onto his elbows to glare at the un-curtained windows with squinted eyes and bared fangs.

Waking below him, Anderson shifted around to pull his vampire back down to his chest into a comforting hold.

"Wha the 'ell has gotten into you?" He spoke lazily in a tired groggy voice.

Still unable to adjust his eyes to the cursed light, the vampire grumbled back.

"Why do you insist on leaving the damned curtains open _every_ morning?"

"This again?" Anderson responded with equal annoyance. "The sun helps meh wake up in the mornin'. That's all there is to it."

Alucard rolled his eyes yet continued to lay comfortably on top of his priest as the larger man pet his soft raven hair.

"Can't you just use an alarm clock like a normal person?"

"You'd most likely chuck it at the wall and break it the moment it disturbs yer precious sleep." humored the priest.

Anderson felt the vampire's lips curl into a smile against his shoulder. Of course. Vampires are meant to sleep during the day after all.

"You know me well, Judas Priest."

Anderson chuckled. "Aye."

Alucard shifted out of his hold in order to pull himself up face level to the larger man. Nose to nose, they looked into each others eyes with smiles. Crimson red meeting emerald green as the nude men gazed at each other cuddled together under their warm covers. The vampire grinned wickedly like a chesire cat and lifted a hand to stroke the long scar on Anderson's cheek.

"Still..." Alucard bent down to lightly nip the blonde's soft beard along his jaw as he spoke. "You know I can't stand the sun..." Another playful nip. "...and loving relationships involve compromises after all..." Nips.

Tilting his head back to enjoy the gentle love bites with eyes closed and a light sleepy smile, Anderson answered back "Aye, that they do."

He laced his fingers through the vampire's silky raven hair and slowly massaged, earning a purr and a lick on his neck.

Fingers still buried in the raven locks, he pulled the vampire upward to meet his lips with his own. The kiss was brief, yet soft and filled with so much love.

Before Anderson got to carried away, he remembered to pull back to breathe out in a humor tone against his lover's lips "Which is why you'll_ compromise _to let this 'ere human enjoy his sunlight in the mornin's. Ye have yer basement after all."

Alucard frowned back at him with eyebrows arched in frustration, just as a spoiled child realizing they are not about to get their way any time soon.

"_Hmpf. _Your really not going to change your mind about this are you?" he sulked.

"Not a chance, love." replied the priest.

Alucard suddenly pulled out of the warmth of his lover's arms and out of the bed to gather his fallen clothing from the bedroom floor. Anderson sat up with slight concern to watch Alucard as he pulled on his black pants and simple white undershirt, leaving a few buttons undone in his haste. Anderson some how managed to find time to admire the teasing view of the perfectly smooth pale chest and a bared shoulder, regardless of the hostility taking place in the room.

"To hell with this," Alucard growled as he gathered his black vest and red trench coat from next to the bed in a bundle to tuck under his arm "I'm going back to my coffin."

Through his mask of anger, Alucard attempted to hide how much he truly wished to crawl back into the covers and snuggle back up to the other man. But that damn light...he had to stand by his display of displeasure.

Yet before Alucard could make his angry retreat, a strong hand grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back closer to the bed to lean over the larger man still sitting up in the bed. With his other hand, Anderson took a hold of Alucard's shirt collar to face him a few inches apart.

"Suit yer self, vampire. I know you'll be back tonight." Anderson pulled Alucard's shirt collar down to closed the gap between them into a deep kiss.

As annoyed as he had been with the sun's rude awakening and his stubborn lover, Alucard couldn't help grinning in agreement before vanishing through the floor boards.

Indeed he would.

* * *

Later on, Anderson found himself happily awaken with his beloved vampire cuddled up to his chest sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he reminisced about how passionate their night had been, pleased that the earlier argument of the morning was disregarded as if it had never happened. He secured the blankets around them to protect both of the once again nude lovers from the night's chill, kissing the top of Alucard's head, who unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around the priest and nuzzled back.

Anderson continued to lay there absent mindlessly running his fingers through raven hair and enjoyed the peaceful quiet for several minutes, until his smile slowly faded as an uneasy feeling took over.

Something seemed off...

Since when did he wake up in the middle of the night?

That wasn't like him at all. He was always an early riser, a habit required of him as the previous director of the orphanage.

And he oddly felt like he overslept.

He looked to the windows across the room to see nothing but a pitch black view.

Wait.

Pitch black?

Where were the stars? The moon? Street lights?!

He pulled away from Alucard as gently as he could to slide out of the bed, leaving the vampire to mutter in displeasure and pull a pillow into a hug to substitute Anderson's absence before continuing a light snore.

Uncaring of his nudity, Anderson grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and hurried over to the window to press his hands against the glass for a better view.

He was seeing correctly!

There was nothing but blackness.

In his confusion he could do nothing but stand there in a daze for a moment trying to make sense of the situation and wonder if he was still dreaming or not yet fully alert.

He pulled back and realized his hands were sticky...looking down, the man saw that they were covered in what appeared to be black ink.

Then the unmistakable scent hit him.

Fresh paint.

Glancing down, sure enough, was a large can still opened with a rolling brush sloppily drenching the floor in a puddle of messy ivory black paint resting below the window.

"Oh no..."

Now he was certainly regretting not having a clock in their bedroom.

"Oh no, no, no, no..."

He ran over to his cassock, that had some how been flung over the television in front of the bed during last nights activities, and pulled out his cell phone to read the time.

2:25pm...PM!

That bastard...

"ALUCARD!"

Said vampire had just enough time to dodge the bayonet that was hurtled towards him from the loud wake up call and fled the room through the nearest wall, stark naked.

Not exactly the peaceful awakening he had been craving, but it was to be expected and beat sunlight any day.

Lucky for him, forgiveness is also another part of loving relationships.

_When_ his beloved priest would finally cave and forgive him was another matter...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh I wrote a thing ._.**

**Seriously, this is the first fanfiction I have ever truly written and I surprised myself that I actually did so. Hopefully it's not too sloppy and terrible lol.**

**Idea for this came from Sherlock Holmes 2009 movie, thinking how Sherlock prefers his dark study room and was annoyed with Watson for blinding him by opening all the curtains. Not to mention how much I love AlucardxAnderson pairing ;)**

**Thanks for sticking around folks and hope you enjoyed! Please go easy on the reviews.**


End file.
